The present invention relates to an ink cartridge which is insertable into an inkjet printer, or cartridge receptacle associated therewith. In this context it should be mentioned that the cartridge receptacle is usually part of a carriage mounted for reciprocating movement inside the printer.
Ink cartridges of such a kind are generally known; mention is made, solely by way of example, of EP 1 247 651 B1. It is a feature of those known ink cartridges that the plate comprising electrical contacts and a means for storage of cartridge-specific and/or printer-specific data is fixed in its connection to the housing of the ink cartridge. The ink cartridge and the plate must therefore be manufactured to fit exactly, in order to ensure that the ink cartridge can be inserted into the cartridge receptacle without forcing. The electrical contacts both on the plate and also on that boundary wall of the cartridge receptacle which faces the plate are arranged offset from one another not only transversely but also in the cartridge insertion direction, so that if the ink cartridge is not properly inserted into the associated receptacle incorrect electrical connections may be made, especially in the direction parallel to the insertion direction.